This invention relates to the uneven parallel bars apparatus of girls/womens gymnastics. More particularly, it relates to a design for suspending the two bars, commonly called the "high bar" and the "low bar," from a secure overhead beam or other ceiling mounting for the purpose of providing certain advantages over currently commercially available "approved" apparatus of this category.
Currently commercially available uneven parallel bars approved for competitive use consist of two pairs of heavy, sturdy vertical struts of unequal length in which each pair is joined at the base, a fixed distance apart. About half way up the tallest strut a cross brace ties it and the shorter strut together in a way which permits adjustment of the separation distance between them. The two pairs of struts, or end pieces, are the vertical supports for the horizontal bars on which the gymnast performs, and are, in turn, tied together at the top by the approximately 8 foot long bars. This square arch-shaped assembly is secured in place by rubber friction pads under the base of each end piece and by tensioning cables extending diagonally sideward and front- and rearwards to floor anchors. In spite of the strength and weight of the various supporting members and tensioning cables, apparatus of this design can become unstable as the result of improper positioning of the uprights relative to the floor anchors during set-up, directionally unequal tensioning of the supporting cables, or because of slow gradual movement of the feet of the uprights (vertical struts) during periods of heavy use.
Further disadvantages of currently commercially available uneven parallel bars apparatus are the difficulty of changing the vertical component of the bar separation distance, and the complete lack of comparability of the three arbitrary "setting" numbers, i.e., height setting of high bar and low bar, and a width setting, from one manufacturer's apparatus to another. As a result, much time is spent before meets and at practice sessions establishing the ideal setting for each gymnast and making sure those settings are remembered and/or recorded. The consequences of doing competition-level exercises or routines with an improper setting can be severe bruises and/or sprained lower back muscles, or falls resulting from loss of hand grip during hip beats when the bars are set too far apart.
Finally, apparatus which are not intended to be disassembled for storage require large doorways and relatively large storage areas, whereas those which are designed to be disassembled for storage require the participation of three people to assure that the apparatus does not accidentally collapse during assembly and disassembly.
it is the object of this invention to provide an uneven parallel bar apparatus which permits:
(a) simultaneous adjustment of the height and width components of the bar separation distance, PA1 (b) indication of the bar separation distance and angle of inclination in standard length and angle units, PA1 (c) microcomputer-controlled rapid, automatic setting of the bar separation distance for gymnasts whose identification and preferred separation distance has been stored in the microcomputer memory, PA1 (d) overhead storage of the assembled apparatus under the ceiling of the gymnasium, PA1 (e) elimination of the possibility of collapse of the apparatus by virtue of loss of vertical support, PA1 (f) a wider area under the bars for more carefree practice and performance of moves under the bars, especially those which utilize lateral extension by elimination of floor-based supports, and PA1 (g) suspension of a modern uneven parallel bar arrangement in a fixed, static position at heights suitable for and appropriate to the performance of circus aerial acts utilizing the repertoire of moves and combinations of the gymnastics event for which the apparatus of this invention was developed.